Battlefield 4: The Misadventures of Jacket Squad
by ThresherC88
Summary: Today is the day. The day in which Private Johnathon Grant enters his first battle with his brethren from aboard the U.S. Valkyrie, unto the city of Shanghai. Things are going well, and he's lucky to be alive, but a horrible accident brings about the demise of his squad mates. Having now been reassigned, he must face his greatest challenge yet: Jacket Squad.
1. Chapter 1: Private Grant

**Battlefield 4 belongs solely to DICE, EA, and any other true owner of the franchise that I have not mentioned. I do not own nor will I say I own Battlefield.**

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so I apologize if I lack in proper writing etiquette, but I'll do my best. Please leave constructive criticism and maybe some tips so I can improve on what I know. Now with that out of the way, read along!**

* * *

><p>Nervousness filled the small space inside of the UH-Y1 VENOM transport helicopter, inhabiting four passengers, two gunners, and the pilot. Watching the scenery of the city go by, Pvt. Grant slouched in his seat, filled with a sense of worry. He heard the bullets, explosions, and every other sound of war in the distance, and this only added to the discomfort. He immediately began regretting his decisions, leaving his wife and three year old daughter to go fight in a war, to fulfill duty, to serve the United States. In truth, he was scared. He had to make it back alive. He shook off his worry and began focusing on what was important.<p>

_"Alright, I can't be weak now. I need to be strong. If I become weak, then I spent all that time training as a wasted effort. Remember what you're fighting for. I WILL return to my family. I WILL serve my country and fight. I WILL be strong!"_

He thought to himself, regaining composure. Though this helped, he still had fear. Cpl. Enderes, the medic of the squad, looked over at his long time friend. They had been best friends since basic training. "Hey Grant. Look at me," He calmly ordered, and Grant did as he said. "We're going to be okay. Remember, I got your back." Cpl. Enderes said reassuringly. "And I you." Pvt. Grant responded with a small crack of a smile. Cpl. Enderes raised his arm towards Pvt. Grant, and formed his hand into a fist. Feeling better, Pvt. Grant did the same, and they shared in a "Brofist', as they called it.

Pvt. Heckfar, in the other seat, silently held his JNG-90 rifle upright and adjusted his scope. "What's with the silence Heck'?" Cpl. Enderes asked. "Just enjoying the calm before the storm. I want to relax before I look death in the eyes." Pvt. Heckfar responded. This brought back a bit of the uneasiness to Pvt. Grant, but he knew he was safeguarded. He had Enderes, Heckfar, the sergeant, and the entire U.S. Valkyrie and its occupants at his side. Emerging from the co-pilot seat, Sgt. Bellar rejoined with his squad. "We're nearly there. Gentlemen, I want each of you to remember that this is real. These are real bullets, real tanks, and real people trying to kill you. I want you all to also know that my first priority is to get you out of this alive. Each of you are remarkable soldiers and I'm honored to fight along side you. Understand?" He said to his men.

This was new. Sgt. Bellar had always been hard on them, pushing them over the line many times. Hearing those words from Bellar was the best thing they had heard all day. With smiles, the squad nodded to their officer. "Good. Now let's go show the other squads that we kick much more ass than the others." He said with teeth showing from his smile, something even newer, almost to a weird extent.

Now heavily inspired, Pvt. Grant did not think emotionally, but he thought tactically. Sgt. Bellar played the role of both squad leader and ammunition support, with his LSAT light machine gun cradled in his arms, along with the XM25 airburst. Cpl. Enderes, as the medic, was wielding his M416 assault rifle, with defibrillators on his belt. Pvt. Heckfar had his JNG-90 sniper rifle, his PLO, and a few packets of C4 explosives. Then Pvt. Grant surveyed his own setup. He was an assault trooper, with his M320 grenade launcher, and a small medical pack with bandages and such. He inspected his own weapon, which was a MK11 Mod 0, a designated marksmen rifle, with an ACOG sight and a flashlight.

He then began noticing the flaws of the squad. They had no engineer, so they would most likely have to attack purely as infantry. If a tank were to show up, all they could do was hope Pvt. Heckfar could successfully plant C4 without getting killed. He also noted that each member had a supportive element to the squad except for him. The only way in which he felt more proficient than the others was that he was a much better driver. Very good in fact, but that's all he knew. But, he also noted that this squad would excel in medium range combat, as their weapons are suited for it.

With all of that in mind, he noticed that the gunfire was getting louder. Looking into the distance, at the heart of the city, he saw the insanity. Tanks, helicopters, parachutes, and explosions. He knew that was where he was going. The first moment he signed the papers to join the military, he knew this would happen. He felt gravity become slightly stronger, and the side doors slid open. He looked at his squad mates, all nodding to each other, grabbed his bearings, and stepped off the helicopter onto the hard cement.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening Storm

**Battlefield 4 belongs solely to DICE, EA, and any other true owner of the franchise I have not mentioned. I do not own nor will I say I own Battlefield.**

**Hello again! I'm currently sick, so I might as well spend some time on this little story of mine. I would also like to say thanks to the feedback, and thank you for joining in on this adventure filled with action, suspense, and soon to be comedy. Fun fact, every place mentioned in this story is an actual place in the game you can visit. Having said that, read along!**

* * *

><p>Landing with a thud, Pvt. Grant surveyed the area around him, and he saw the U.S. forces advancing. He watched three AH-6J LITTLE BIRD helicopters fly overhead in a hurry as few tanks rumbled past him, and he was thankful that such powerful assets were joining the fight. He observed the tall buildings around him, which appeared to be apartment buildings, and not too far away were more of the behemoth sized skyscrapers that seemed more business oriented. Walking forwards, he looked to his right across the large body of water, and much to his surprise, he could see bits of the Chinese forces assembling and moving up amongst their own towers. But, as huge as every building was, nothing could compare to the centerpiece of the city. Surrounded by water by nearly seventy percent, the black skyscraper could probably be seen from anywhere in the city.<p>

As he was pondering how such giants could exist, he was immediately snapped back into focus as his collar was pulled sideways just before a large caliber sniper rounds whizzed through where he was recently standing. "Boy, you need to be more careful! I can't lose a man this early!" Sgt. Bellar shouted, thankful that the sniper missed his mark. Pvt. Grant silently cursed himself for almost letting himself die. "Sorry sir! I got distracted." Pvt. Grant replied. "I'll ignore this incident. No more distractions." Sgt. Bellar stated as he motioned for his squad to move up.

About ten meters away, another UH-Y1 VENOM transport helicopter landed, and from inside a man called out for Sgt. Bellar. He and his squad moved over to the helicopter, luckily at an angle that was safe from any snipers, and from inside the same voice spoke. "Bellar! I have a mission for you. I want you and your men to move to the Metro, which is marked as objective Alpha. Though the frontlines are farther up, reports are in that an enemy squad has infiltrated the Metro and have placed a jammer, so I'm currently unable to contact the other squads. Understood?" The man speaking was an older man, Com. Parks, by the ID on his shirt.

"Don't worry. Consider the jammer already destroyed sir." Sgt. Bellar complied, as on Pvt. Grants goggles, the objective was stated and is now in affect. "Good. Get it done. I'll have a MRAP ready for you." Com. Parks said, returning to his seat. Looking over, Pvt. Grant saw the MRAP, which was an enormous transport truck, capable of carrying five passengers, along with a machine gun turret on top that was manned from the inside, keeping the gunner safe. "Grant you're driving." Sgt. Bellar ordered.

Getting into his driving seat, Pvt. Grant comfortably adjusted himself, while Sgt. Bellar and Pvt. Heckfar took a seat in the back, with Cpl. Enderes using the turret system. "We're good to go!" Sgt. Bellar yelled. Pvt. Grant began driving, with a friendly tank driving up ahead as well. Objective Alpha was surprisingly close to the current base, and Pvt. Grant halted the vehicle. As they all stepped out, Pvt. Grant watched the massive army pass by towards the gigantic looming tower. Making sure not to distract himself, he immediately refocused and followed the squad into a small structure that led down a set of stairs into the underground metro. At the bottom of the stairs, Pvt. Grant noted where the enemies could be. There was a large skylight over what he assumed was modern art, and the entirety of the room was a huge rectangle, with ATMs placed here and there.

Just as soon as they had walked in, the skylight suddenly shattered at the other end of the large room, with Chinese soldiers dropping in. The squad quickly ran forward and took cover behind the pillars holding the room together as the bullets began flying. This was it. First combat. Pvt. Grant flipped the safety off on his MK 11 MOD 0 marksmen rifle and popped out of cover and began firing shots at the enemy. Sgt. Bellar laid down at a safe angle, then deployed a bipod on the floor, and started laying down suppressive fire on the intruders as Cpl. Enderes and Pvt. Heckfar took turns peeking in and out of cover to shoot.

Pvt. Grant, at first, missed every shot he fired. Becoming angry, he focused on shooting at a slower pace rather than "spray and pray". Aiming the ACOG sight down the lane, he fired a shot, and saw an enemy rifleman's head splatter blood on the floor. He had done it. He had acquired his first kill. Overjoyed and returning to the safety of cover, he began thinking. He had taken the life of a man. One who was probably fighting for the same reasons as him.

_ "No, don't think like that. He would've done the same to me. I chose this life." _

He shook off any doubt or negative thought, and returned to firing. Sgt. Bellar began yelling some kind of battle cry, obviously having fun shooting such a large weapon. Pvt. Heckfar showed his patience, only firing after a small moment, hitting every shot, as Cpl. Enderes continued his popping in and out of cover shooting at the enemies. Pvt. Grant had an idea. "Sarge! I have an idea!" He said as Sgt. Bellar rolled back behind the pillar to reload, looking at Pvt. Grant. "Get your XM25 and fire about a foot to the left of each pillar!" Pvt. Grant yelled, hoping Sgt. Bellar would listen.

Nodding, Sgt. Bellar pulled out his XM25 airburst and did exactly as Pvt. Grant had suggested, firing to the left of about one foot away from each pillar past the modern art, which was littered in bullets. Much to the surprise of the enemy, the explosives launched from the XM25 exploded right behind them, with no warning or even touching a surface, the explosives loudly rang out behind them. Unprepared, the Chinese squad was dispatched, thanks to Pvt. Grants idea.

Having cleared the room and eliminating every enemy, Sgt. Bellar looked at Pvt. Grant. "Boy, you wanna explain how you knew that would work?" He asked. "It's simple sir. If your didn't know, when you fire that XM25 of yours, the explosives will detonate three meters behind a cover." Pvt. Grant explained, having studied weapons very much during training. "Well damn boy. All I knew about this thing was that it blows stuff up and looks cool. Good work private. It's that kind of thinking that wins wars." Sgt. Bellar complimented. "We aren't done yet. We still have a jammer to deal with." Cpl. Enderes said, playfully hitting Pvt. Grant on the shoulder as he and Pvt. Heckfar walked over.

Moving up, the squad went through another doorway, into a somewhat smaller room that was littered with crates. Then, behind a larger crate, they found the jammer. It looked like a radio beacon, with protruding antennas and such. Just as Pvt. Heckfar went to place a packet of C4 explosives on the jammer, a shot rang out, and Pvt. Heckfar screamed in pain as a bullet wound was visible on his stomach. Sgt. Bellar and Cpl. Enderes quickly went to go help Pvt. Heckfar, but Pvt. Grant raised his rifle to find the perpetrator. Just then, he barely caught a glimpse of a figure running through a doorway that opened up to stairs leading to ground level.

Angry, Pvt. Grant began giving chase. Whoever this was seemed to be in a hurry, as a FY-JS sniper rifle was on the ground behind their trail without care. Pvt. Grant ran faster, right behind whoever this was. Wanting to beat this person to death, he fired a shot at the shadowy figures foot. Stumbling, the figure pulled out a handgun and fired a round into Pvt. Grants leg. Falling over, he held his leg yelping in pain as he looked up. Standing over him was what appeared to be a Chinese recon soldier, with the jaw of a skull painted over the piece of cloth covering his face. Laughing to himself, the figure raised his handgun once again, but a bullet hit his gun, and then he turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

"Coward!" Sgt. Bellar screamed, revealed to be the one who shot the handgun out of the recon soldiers hand. Cpl. Enderes walked over, helping Pvt. Heckfar walk. Laying Pvt. Heckfar against a wall, Cpl. Enderes ran over and immediately began tending to Pvt. Grants wound. As the corporal pulled out his medical box, Pvt. Grant looked away, as he didn't like watching bloody things. A few seconds later, Cpl. Enderes stood up, and Pvt. Grant looked at his leg. Wrapped in a bandage, it felt completely fine, as if nothing had happened. "I know you took medical school, but you never cease to amaze me with what you know." Pvt. Grant thankfully stated as Cpl. Enderes helped him up. "It's nothing a box of medical equipment can't fix." Cpl. Enderes said smirking, also showing that Pvt. Heckfar was perfectly healthy now as well.

While Cpl. Enderes was making sure nothing else is wrong, Sgt. Bellar went back to that same room, and a moment of loud gunfire could be heard, and the jammer was no more. The radios were now reactivated, and the sound of the commander was in their ears again. "Good work. We're up and running again. I want you to now move up and provide combat support to capture objective Bravo." Said the voice of Com. Parks, who was probably far away by now. "Affirmative!" Sgt. Bellar yelled, bringing his squad up the staircase and back onto ground level.

"Alright lets get back to the truck." Pvt. Grant said as they returned to the MRAP. Turning the ignition, Pvt. Grant spoke up. "Hey Heck', why are you always silent? There's no calm before the storm anymore, Just the beginning of huge storm." He questioned. "I'm just in deep focus. If I kept talking I would distract myself." Pvt. Heckfar responded. "Ah. Solid logic." Pvt. Grant said as he began driving again, following behind another friendly MRAP.

Up ahead was the entrance to a bridge that went over a portion of the water surrounding the large tower. Unluckily, the bollards on the bridge are raised, preventing any vehicular entry. The MRAP in front parked next to them, and the soldier in the passenger seat began climbing out. "Enderes keep that man covered." Sgt. Bellar ordered, with Cpl. Enderes swiveling the turret in the soldiers general direction. "I sense an ambush..." Pvt. Grant whispered to himself as the soldier raised the bollards. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out, and the soldier fell to the ground, hit by a sniper. Not even a second later, an even louder shot blasted thought the air, as what looked like a ball of fire hit the MRAP in front of them. "RPG!" Cpl. Enderes yelled as the squad bailed from the vehicle as another rocket hit their own MRAP. Pvt. Grant fell onto the ground, his hearing temporarily impaired from the explosion, found that he was safeguarded by the remains of his MRAP as bullets began sounding off through the air. Looking over, he saw the rest of the squad both taking cover and shooting. Pvt. Grant was thankful they had lived, but he was in a bad position. He saw his rifle laying in the middle of the street, out of his reach, unless he wanted to get shot. Barely even moving, bullets whizzed past his face, barely missing him. He was terrified for his life. The explosion distressed his ears, the bullets kept him still, and he couldn't do anything. He missed relaxing, his old life, his wife, his child. He wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3: Terror, Anger, and Action

**Oh hi! I apologize for the lack of my own presence, as my computer's screen recently blacked out and I haven't been able to do anything. But do not fear! For I have returned to continue this tale of explosive adventures!**

* * *

><p>He stayed down. The Chinese military obviously didn't want anyone to get across that bridge. He could still see his squad a small distance away, firing at the opposing soldiers. Though his rifle was in the middle of the street, he now remembered an alternative he could use. He pulled out his M320 grenade launcher, thinking of how useful it could be. The hostiles were taking cover behind sandbags, with one soldier mounting his light machine gun on top. Barely revealing himself, he aimed the weapon at the sandbags, with his sight slightly above them, and fired. He watched the grenade arc a bit until it hit the sandbags directly where the enemy soldier was at with the light machine gun.<p>

He quickly went back to the safety of cover, having succeeded in eliminating the threat. He reloaded the M320, pulling out the now useless and empty shell, and sliding in a new one, ready to fire. He popped out and aimed again, this time at a small group of advancing soldiers. He fired once again, and watched as all at once every member of that small squad was eliminated. He saw how the explosive had directly hit one of the soldiers legs, blowing it off in the process. Pvt. Grant had never seen such a thing of that nature happen before his eyes, and it bothered him a bit. Large amounts of blood was not something he could easily cope with. He laid back against his protection for a moment, trying to erase the memory from his mind. He vomited, still disturbed by the image of the gory fate of that soldier.

_"C'mon, regain your composure. Don't forget why you're here," _he mentally told himself. He regained his bearings and loaded in another shell. As he peered out of cover to fire again, his eyes widened and he immediately returned to cover. Advancing from the other side of the bridge was a Chinese Type 99 tank, aiming to kill. He remained terrified, afraid that he would hyperventilate, when suddenly the ground beneath him began rumbling. He looked up as a M1 Abrams tank rolled up to the carnage, stopping next to him as it fired at the oncoming threats. He suddenly felt much better, extremely grateful that this large metallic savior appeared.

The two tanks at the opposite sides began firing at each other, using both the attached machine guns and the heavy explosive shells. The shelling went on for a small moment, and during that moment Pvt. Grant kept himself down, deciding to let the M1 Abrams tank do the fighting. The explosives launched from one side to another, some hitting, and some missing. Pvt. Grant looked at his rifle that was laying on the street, contemplating whether or not to retrieve it. After a moment of thinking, he ran out as the tank gave cover fire, grabbed his rifle, and dived back towards his protective rubble.

He inspected the weapon, checking for any problems. He wiped the dust off of the weapon, and blind fired in the general direction of the bridge to make sure it was properly working. Thankful that his firearm was still functioning, he looked at the M1 Abrams. It was smoking heavily, with large marks of damage covering the front. It suddenly caught fire, and from the top of the tank, an engineer emerged, coughing violently whilst hastily escaping the smoke. "Get down it's gonna blow!" he screamed, running at Pvt. Grant and jumping on top of him as a final shell hit the M1 Abrams, with a large explosion sounding off. Pvt. Grant fell on his back with the engineer on top of him.

He opened his eyes and saw the lifeless face of the engineer. Horrified, he moved the body off of himself and looked down. In the engineers back, a sharp piece of metal had penetrated through where the heart would be. This man had given his life to keep Pvt. Grant from dying. He placed his hand over the dead engineers eyes and closed them, then securing his dog tags, paying whatever respects he could. He looked forward, and realized he had not been shot since the destroyed tank provided a large piece of cover, keeping him safe. He ran to the remains of the vehicle and watched as his squad mates ran over to him, taking cover with him.

"Thank god you're okay! We almost lost you!" Sgt. Bellar said, the squad taking cover as other small amounts of U.S. soldiers charged forward at the opposition. "We wont be okay unless we get that tank dealt with!" Cpl. Enderes yelled as a shell whizzed over the rubble just barely. Pvt. Heckfar spoke up, "I'll go." he said, showing that he still had his C4 explosive charges.

"Are you sure that you can get it done?" Sgt. Bellar asked seriously.

"More than I'll ever be."

The squad was silent for a moment, knowing that Pvt. Heckfar would be putting himself in an insane amount of danger, considering that he would have to find a way to make it to the tank, plant the explosives, and get away however possible. It seemed like suicide, but it had to be done by someone, otherwise that same tank would continue ending the lives of more allies. "Semper Fi." Sgt. Bellar said, using the famous United States Marines quote, meaning "always faithful". Pvt. Heckfar responded with a quick salute, then sprinted to the right, disappearing behind a nearby building.

Pvt. Grant prayed that he could get the job done, wishing he wouldn't have to see anyone close to him die. The squad popped out of cover, and began laying down fire at whatever hostile infantry were present, along with a few friendly squads doing the same. As they were firing, he saw a friendly squad get blown away in his peripherals. He shuddered, but kept firing. Another boom sounded out and the other squad supporting was no more. Pvt. Grant removed a magazine from his rifle to reload when he saw the Type 99 with its barrel pointed at him and the squad.

Fear flowed through him, as he was looking into the face of death. He closed his eyes, not accepting death, but acknowledging it.

_Boom. _

Pvt. Grant kept his eyes closed, thinking he had died. Dust was everywhere, and coughing could be heard from the squad. The dust began settling, and when he looked at where the tank was, he smiled and gave a loud cheer. Pvt. Heckfar was standing next to a destroyed and burning tank, waving to the squad, who all responded with appraisal for his lucky feat.

"Nice work man!" Pvt. Grant yelled to Pvt. Heckfar, immensely relieved. Cpl. Enderes and Sgt. Bellar were crouched behind the rubble, as Sgt. Bellar had been shot in the shoulder and Cpl. Enderes was treating the wound. Despite the injury, the two continued the celebration. Pvt. Grant was smiling when he looked back at Pvt. Heackfar, then the smile immediately vanished. A figure was behind Pvt. Heckfar, who was strangling him from behind. Pvt. Grant aimed his rifle at the figure, and saw that he had the jaw of a skull painted on their face mask. _"It's fucking him!"_ Pvt. Grant mentally screamed, hastily lining up the shot at the intruding enemy and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

He realized his mistake and began cursing to himself and grabbed a new magazine. Back when the tank was aiming at him, he had forgotten to reload his rifle. Just as he reloaded and aimed his firearm once again, it was too late. The enemy already had the knife jammed into Pvt. Heckfar's neck and was stabbing him multiple times, then threw him down and ran. Pvt. Grant fired, again and again, emptying his entire magazine, filled with anger and hatred for this one man who had done this. Much to his discontent, he missed each shot, and the perpetrator escaped.

"No! Damn it, no!" Pvt. Grant screamed as he left Cpl. Enderes and Sgt. Bellar, who had just fixed his injury and hadn't noticed what had happened. Once they got up and saw, they sprinted towards Pvt. Heckfar with Pvt. Grant, scared to see what had fully happened. Pvt. Grant kneeled next to Pvt. Heckfar, trembling when he saw the face of his comrade. Pvt. Heckfar's face had one final emotion, as his eyes were wide open, suggesting his final thoughts consisted of surprise and terror. Multiple stab wounds adorned Pvt. Heckfars neck, which were bleeding profusely. Cpl. Enderes swiftly kneeled next to him as well, checking for any signs of life. There were none.

Pvt. Grant lowered his head, quietly lamenting the loss of his squad mate. The face of the engineer flashed through his mind, seeing that final emotion just before he died. It shook Pvt. Grant to the core, having seen those expressions. Pvt. Grant slowly proceeded to close the eyes of Pvt. Heckfar, and gently removing his dog tags. Cpl. Enderes only stared at the deceased soldier, thinking of the past memories they shared as friends together. Sgt. Bellar stood solemnly, saddened that he had lost one of his own squad. They felt like family to him, and it hurt him the most.

Pvt. Grant stood up and looked around at the nearby scenery. More U.S. forces were advancing, all passing by the squad to move up to the next area to engage in further combat. "He did it," he said as the squad looked at him, "he died to achieve a goal. He fulfilled a duty, and gave the ultimate sacrifice. We can't leave what he gave be in vain, so let's get moving and get this war done with."

The squad nodded, reloading their weapons while also using this moment to catch a much needed breath. Pvt. Grant was now in deep thought, reviewing the situation in his mind. _"Damn it... If I was just smart enough to have loaded my gun he would have been alive... It's my fault..." _he thought to himself, feeling responsible. Just as he did when he was in the transport helicopter, he cleared away his negative thoughts and focused on something else. _Someone else. _He made it his own personal goal to avenge Pvt. Heckfar. He would kill the man who had done this.

Upon recollecting his thoughts about the past situations, he could easily tell that it was the same person who was in the metro with the jammer. The killer was a recon soldier, as it could be seen by the gear he was wearing. Though however many details about this individual he remembered, there was one obvious fact that anyone could distinguish. The painting of the jaw on his face mask. So far, Pvt. Grant hadn't seen a single person with the decoration adorned, so he mentally noted that if he saw the image of the recon with the skeletal jaw again, it had to be him.

Sgt. Bellar must have noticed that Pvt. Grant was out of focus to his surroundings while sitting down, so he walked over and shook him lightly, resulting in Pvt. Grant looking up at him. "We'll get that son of a bitch. I promise you that." Sgt. Bellar said in a serious tone. "Damn right we are." Pvt. Grant responded with a raspy voice. He stood up, and looked towards the direction that nearly every U.S. combatant was going. The giant tower in the center of the chaotic city.


End file.
